The present invention relates to pedal-driven wheeled vehicles and, in particular, to a vehicle operated by a standing operator via a twin treadle-actuated, rear wheel housing-mounted, non-reversing chain drive assembly utilizing an intermediate counter shaft and associated shift derailleur and braking assemblies.
In its primary application, the invention is directed to a multi-wheeled shuttle vehicle usable by warehousemen, order fillers and the like whose jobs, over the course of a day, require many short roundtrips in a warehouse complex or over other similar hard surfaces sites. Alternatively, the vehicle may be advantageously employed by all ages for recreational usage on streets, walkways or on other relatively hard-packed surfaces.
Heretofore, warehouse foremen, buyers and other warehouse personnel whose jobs require on-site inspections have been either obliged to walk or use electric carts of the golf cart type when performing their job functions about the site. From an economic standpoint, it is to be appreciated that providing such transportation for large numbers of personnel can be rather costly, given the lack of any available intermediately priced shuttle vehicles. A need exists therefore for a vehicle adaptable to such surroundings and able to withstand rugged use.
While Applicant is aware of various bicycle-like vehicles, operated by a seated operator, and some of which provide for treadle operation, such vehicles have been designed principally for recreational usage and a single user. That is, they are two-wheeled and require individual adjustment of the pedal to seat heights to accommodate the intended user. Such assemblies also provide for a limited control over speed/gear ratio, as will become more apparent hereinafter. Additionally such vehicles do not adequately meet the constraints of the above-mentioned applications, either from an industrial safety or quality perspective or from a use perspective relative to the confined spaces, aisleways and elevators in which the vehicle must operate.
One three-wheeled, cart-like vehicle of which Applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,112 and employs a pair of rear wheels which are driven via a pair of pedals coupled to a rotary, cam-acting drive train. Its single wheel steering and rotary drive assembly, however, are believed disadvantageous. That is, instead of a rotary drive, a treadle or reciprocating drive is believed preferable for applications of the present type; and especially, for a vehicle operated by a standing operator and adaptable to a large number of users potentially attired in other than work clothing.
Of the preferred reciprocating type of drive transfer mechanism, Applicant is also aware of a number of drive linkages which have been utilized in various two-wheeled bicycle applications which may be found upon directing attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 670,715; 849,342; 2,391,809; 3,661,404; 4,052,912; 4,574,649; and 4,630,839. Various of these references disclose pedal-actuated assemblies which directly apply power to a rear wheel and various others disclose the use of an intermediate clutch-containing stub shaft. Such other assemblies however are not constructed about a rear wheel housing nor use over-running clutches in the same fashion as the subject invention.